MacGyver
by ABrien
Summary: Mac's been poisoned by a hit man. Nobody knows he's dying until it might be too late to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver or its characters**

 **I really wanted to write a FanFiction on Mac angst and I had all theses ideas. I'm just not sure if this story is amazing but I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"Run Mac" Jack screamed. But as always Mac being so stubborn he looked at Jack "I'm not leaving you. Just give me a minute to think" Mac said looking around at what he could find.

"you don't have a minute" Riley chipped in from the intercom.

Just then Mac got it; he stood up and started running around gathering what he needed. "Okay" he said when he was done "I'm gonna light this and we have three seconds before we blow up with them" Mac said "you ready?"

"Let's go" Jack answered.

Mac dropped the match and they sprinted. The force of the explosion had them flying in the air. Jack landed with a thud and looked up instantly when he noticed Mac wasn't there beside him. He sat up ignoring the pounding in his head and the loud ringing depriving him of hearing anything other than his fast heartbeat. He noticed Mac just meters away from him; limp.

Jack got up as he could and crouched near Mac "Mac?" Jack shouted over the ringing. "MAC!" he shouted hitting him on the face this time.

By now Riley had left the van and caught up to them she leant down next them and heard Mac whisper "I'm kay" with his eyes still closed and his face frowning with pain, causing them both to share a look of concern.

"Yeah sure you are" Jack said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

They all sat around the fire around 5 in the evening with beers in their hands "cheers to Mac, for yet again saving us" Riley said raising her bottle. "And almost killing himself" Jack added angrily Mac laughed and they touched their bottles together before they all drank it.

"You are okay though right" Bozer asked concerned "I'm fine Boze don't worry" Mac answered

"I hope so we just got a new case" Thorton interrupted looking down at her phone.

* * *

*back at phoenix foundation - somewhere in a Los Angeles*

Jack sat staring at the blonde man sitting next to him twisting and turning a paper clip. He tried so hard to make out what Mac was making but he couldn't guess.

Riley sat on the single sofa with her laptop balancing on her knees with Bozer standing behind her learning all the 'spy stuff' as he called it.

Thorton began to explain their new mission "FBI handed this over to us, two NYPD officers were poisoned and killed. According to forensics it's a highly toxic poison that started to shut down their internal organs in a matter of days-"

"That's polonium, the radioactivity in it, if given in high dosage, can decay anything" Mac interrupted, not once looking up from his paper clip.

"...and that is the why the FBI gave us the case so that we can find how and where this man is getting polonium before he kills anyone else" Thorton finished

"Do we know anything about the officers?" Riley asked

"Officer Keller and Officer Fields both, according to reports had been acting 'off' the last few days. Keller had told his wife that it was food poisoning, but obviously we know now it's not."

Before Thorton could carry on Riley continued for her "I'm in the FBI database and they haven't worked on a case together since 2004 in Germany where they were following up on a hit man called Andrew Miller whose recently been released on parole for good behaviour" Riley finished looking up

"Why would a hit man be using poison?" Jack thought out loud

"Riley I need you to find out everything you can about who else was on that case so we can figure out the next victim. Jack and Mac, I need you to find Miller" Thorton looked at Bozer standing in the corner waiting for instructions "Wilt you'll have to sit this one out"

Bozer looked genuinely hurt but didn't argue, he knew disobeying orders may put the rest of the team in danger and he cared for them too much to be selfish.

* * *

*In a loft somewhere in the middle of Los Angeles*

Jake and Miller stood by shelves filled with beakers and vials of colourful chemicals.

"I told you, your sister is fine, stop whining or I'll-" Miller was cut off from the vibrating phone in his pocket

"Hello?" he answered. "What are you offering?" Miller said after a while on the phone "a million?" he repeated almost too excitedly. He grabbed a paper from nearby and began jotting down names and numbers.

He cut the phone and looked up at Jake "need another vial of your poison" he said more as a statement rather than a question leaving no room for arguments.

"You said I was done after the two officers, you gave me your word" Jake shouted

"Well I lied. Poison or little Ruby doesn't live to see another day" Miller threatened walking out the loft.

Jake eyed the paper making out the name "Angus MacGyver"

* * *

Mac convinced Bozer to take a night off from cooking and invited Riley and Jack to join them for Chinese take out.

While they waited for the food Riley sat on the sofa with a beer in her hand typing furiously to fin doubt more about Andrew Miller and polonium.

Bozer hovered over her giving her different theories of why Miller might have resorted to poison after getting out of prison.

Jack and Mac stared at Riley and Bozer as they argued over how stupid;y impossible Bozer's theories were.

Jack then looked at Mac with a serious expression"you okay?" he asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" Mac replied suspiciously

"You had a concussion Mac; don't think I'll forget that. Tell me and you can sit this out" Jack offered truly concerned "Thanks Jack, but I'm fine" Jack was about to carry on until the doorbell rang

"Saved by the bell" Mac said with a grin walking past Jack.

* * *

*In a loft somewhere in the middle of LA*

"Well is it ready" Miller said walking in

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You've already got your revenge" Jake said ignoring his question

"Are you sure you wanna risk Ruby's life by saying stupid things?" Miller threw back. Jake silently put a lid on a small vial and handed it to Miller.

"Why you giving it to me for? I need you to meet one of my...associates...yeah associate-" handing Jake a paper with a location on it "at that location and just give him the vial and he'll sort it out from there" Miller finished walking away

"If I'm gonna kill someone i deserve to know why" Jake said bravely.

Miller turned back round with raised eyebrows "why is none of your business, I don't know why because it's none of my business either." Miller spat getting closer to Jake. "It's between the person who ordered the hit and the person being hit."

Jake took a step back only to bang into the table "Now you will listen to me and give this to that man so he can put it in the food before it's too late. Don't make me shoot a five year old tonight" Miller threatened.

* * *

*Back at Mac and Bozer's apartment*

The team stayed up until about midnight half discussing the case half telling stories about missions in other countries.

Mac eventually fell asleep on the sofa he was sitting on and Jack smiled when he saw his friend so peaceful for once.

He stood up and grabbed the blanket from behind, laying it carefully on top of Mac he turned to Riley and whispered "Come on I'll drop you home on the way" she nodded grabbing her laptop and leaving. Bozer picked up the empty beer bottles and placed them in the kitchen before switching off the light and heading of to bed.

It had only been three hours since Bozer had fallen asleep when he heard Mac screaming, he jumped out of bed instantly and grabbed the baseball bat he sleeps next to since the Murdoc incident.

Bozer walked into the living room to see Mac squirming on the sofa and struggling with no one but himself, he had kicked of the blanket and was mumbling incoherently.

Mac was groaning and wincing at the pain of moving but was still jumping, his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and the last time Bozer saw Mac this bad was after Nikki allegedly died.

Bozer put down the bat, switched on the light and walked over to Mac, sitting down next to him, Bozer lightly touched his shoulder "Mac, Mac wake up, come on man, it's just a dream" he whispered.

Mac didn't respond and Bozer shook him harder to wake him up. Mac sat upright with his eyes wide open and panting "its okay, breathe man, it was just a dream" Bozer said.

He saw as Mac slowly realised where he was and registered what was going on. "Sorry" Mac whispered from his dry throat

"Don't worry about it" he replied sighing in relief. Bozer wasn't best when it came to these situations. He's a great listener and when he wanted he can give amazing advice but when he saw Mac in these kinds of situations he'd always frozen, after the wars, after Nikki - he just didn't know how to handle it or what the right thing to say was.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bozer asked already knowing the answer. He'd known Mac since they were little and Mac was never the type to show his feelings to anyone.

"Nah I'll be fine, don't worry" Mac said standing up to get some water.

Bozer took a step forward to stand in front of him, he could feel the heat radiating off him and only just saw the sweat he was drenched in "Mac I think you have a fever" he said taking a step closer to check.

Mac took a step back "I'm fine Boze. Don't worry" he said before walking away "Mac" Bozer called, he turned around and looked back at Mac "I'm here if you need to talk" he said, Mac just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mac didn't sleep the rest of night and hit his alarm clock a minute before it rang. He realised how even though he was shivering because of how cold he felt his shirt was, he was, once again, soaked in sweat.

He got out of bed and brushed off the pounding headache and constant nausea as a side effect of the concussion. although Mac had many concussions before and never felt as bad as he's feeling now, he knew better than to fuss over minor feelings like headaches.

Mac got in the shower and heard Jack come in through the front door not five minutes later.

Meanwhile in the living room Jack and Riley were greeted by the sweet smell of freshly made waffles.

Bozer pulled Jack to the side while Riley attacked the food near her "he had a really bad nightmare last night after you guys left, try getting him to talk about it. Talking to you helped last time" Bozer said making Jack remember when Bozer did that same thing a while back when Mac had a nightmare almost every night after Nikki. After talking to Jack and opening Mac's nightmares decreased in severity and slowly faded out.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mac behind him "Morning" he said grabbing the coffee in Jack's hand "thanks" Mac said sitting down next to Riley.

"Hey i was drinking that you know" Jack said walking over.

Mac saw he look on Jack's face when he came out of his room, Bozer obviously told him about the nightmare, and he didn't blame him. Bozer wasn't good at handling it the last time either and he shouldn't have to, it was unfair for Mac to burden him with his problems.

But Jack was something else, he needed to know Mac was okay, physically and mentally and Mac understood where he came from because the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Riley, Mac and Jack had sat in that van for almost an hour when Jack just had to ask Mac. Looking at the state of Mac for that hour without hovering over him, because he knew how much Mac hated it, was hell.

Mac was sitting there as pale as someone could get with sweat dripping off his face "you okay brother?" Jack asked.

Mac looked over at him 'do i really look as bad as i feel' Mac thought for a second "I'm fine" he choked out because Mac knew if he hesitated for long enough Jack would assume something was wrong.

"You sure you like shit" Riley interrupted

"Thanks" he answered sarcastically

"She's right Mac, you don't look so good. Maybe you should sit this one out" Jack agreed

Before Mac had the chance to say anything he looked up and saw a man in a black hoddie walk out of Millers house "There's Max" Jack said

"Miller" Riley corrected as the boy turned enough for them to see his face "that's not Miller" Mac said confused

"Who is that" Riley asked

"Well lets find out" Jack said before getting out the car

"You stay here" Jack said pointing at Riley and then he turned to Mac who had his hand on the door handle ready to leave "you sit this one out" he said before running after this man.

"yeah right" Mac said getting out the car and following "well i don't wanna be alone" Riley said locking the car and trying to catch up.

The man saw Jack run after him and panicked, it was obvious he was inexperienced because he got so scared he ran himself into a dead end alley and tripped over trash cans, allowing Jack to catch up.

Jack picked up this man by his hoodie, he was almost as light at Mac; maybe lighter, and he slammed the man high onto the wall so his legs were barely on the floor and had him pinned there with his arm at the guys neck.

Mac only just made in time to see Jack slam the terrified kid onto the wall, he was slowed down by the constant dizziness and nausea.

"What's your name kid" Jack demanded "its Jake. My names Jake"

"What were you doing in Mitch's house" Jack asked "Miller" Mac gasped

Jack turned to Mac to say now was not the time to correct him when he caught how his friend looked. Mac was leaning his back on the wall with both his hands on his knees stopping his legs from giving out. His face was whiter and sweatier than before and you could hear him wheezing a mile away.

"Jeez Mac you sure you okay?" Mac didn't get the chance to answer; yet again this boy interrupted him, "Wait your Mac. Like MacGyver" the boy asked.

Upon hearing this Jack brought down the kid so he was standing but kept him pinned to the wall.

"How do you know my name?" Mac asked.

Before Mac could get an answer he went into a full blown coughing fit and he realised when he moved his hand away there was blood left on his palm. Before Jack could notice he wiped it away. He turned to Jack and nodded to say he was fine "you heard the man, how do you know him?" Jack repeated

"I'm so sorry" Jake said.

Just then Riley showed up "finally found you, way too many alleys in this area" Riley said breathless "I was about to go back to the van to try to track you through your phones because my phone-" Riley was cut off from her babbling when Mac swayed in front of her and before she could utter a word his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell. Riley took a step forward and slowed his drop saving Mac from yet another concussion.

"MAC?" Jack asked confused on letting the boy against the wall go and running to his friend.

"I think he has a fever" Riley said her hand lying on Mac's forehead

"Riley handcuff him I've got Mac" Jack said throwing the handcuffs at Riley.

Jack kneeled down next to him "Mac, buddy, Mac wake up" Jack whispered lightly tapping the blonde's cheek.

Mac stirred and Jack sighed in relief and then he realised what the kid had said just before Mac passed out

"why'd you apologise?" Jack asked standing up, the anger and rage in his voice scared the kid

"look please I'm not involved in whatever is going on here" he attempted

"you knew him before. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jack's raise in voice even caused Riley to flinch which didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

The last time he was so aggressive in front of Riley was when he beat up his dad for abusing her mum.

The boy broke down in sobs "I'm sorry okay. It wasn't meant to go this far"

"what, what wasn't meant to go this far" Jack prompted

"Couple weeks ago i got fired from my job and then evicted from my flat. A man offered me money, like a lot of money to get some stuff done for him." Jake explained

"Less cryptic. More detail" Riley said walking over and sitting down next to Mac

"This man he told me he'd give me all the material I needed I just needed to make a toxic poison for him. Obviously I've ever done against the law was when-"

"Nobody cares. Get to the point" Jack interrupted.

"So he left me alone and i thought 'oh well that's nice of him' until the next day my sister, Ruby, she's only five, she goes missing. So I panicking and i get this call and this guy on the phone tells me I do what he wants and I get Ruby back."

"So i went to his location i made up the poisons, and i was gonna find a way out at first but i couldn't risk her life like that she was all i had left you know. so i just had to do it. anyways he told me once he got the report that whoever he was giving it to was confirmed dead he'd give me Ruby back and i can leave. Until later that night when he was going to get Ruby he got a call saying he needed to take out one more person at the price of a million bucks. So he forced me into making another poison and he had someone put it in MacGyver's dinner"

Jake was saying the story like it was the first time hearing it. He only just realised what he done and the pain and effects of what he had created was doing and it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He needed to do something to fix it and the only way he knew how was to help Mac.

"I can help though. I made the poison i can counter it make an antidote for you. Just take me to the loft." Jake pleaded.

Jack didn't know what to do, either he'd follow Jake and it would be a trap or he'd not risk it but put Mac's life in danger. Either way Mac was in danger though.

"Okay lets go" Jack said he knelt down to pick up Mac "I can walk" Mac rasped

"No you can't" Riley said. Jake and Jack draped one of Mac's arms around each of their necks and walked him to the van.

"So this person on the phone to Michael-" Jack started once they were in the van.

"Miller" Riley corrected again "How is it that you chose a longer name to call him rather than just remembering him real name" Riley asked baffled at Jack

"Whatever" Jack said continuing "do you know who called him and asked for Mac to be killed" Jack finished

"No, but I'm guessing if you find him he'd give the person up in a heartbeat" Jake said with a scoff

"look i promise to help your friend-" he said eyeing Mac's limp body in the back "if you can promise to help me get my sister back. Please Ruby is my everything" Jake pleaded

"don't... worry... Jack here... Jack's a... hero. He'll... save her" Mac struggled to get the sentence out but Jack sighed that Mac was still okay enough to lie. Until Riley's concrned voice broke through "guys Mac's not doing so well"

Riley nervously stared as she saw Mac cough up blood. Riley's worry made Jack's heart drop to his stomach and he aggressively pressed down on the accelerator paddle.

"Here's the loft" Jake's voice cut through the silence about five minutes later

"Riley you stay here" Jack tried "No Mac's my friend too I'm coming" Riley argued.

Jack went to the back to help Mac get out of the van "I'm okay Jack" Mac said as he half walked half let Jack carry him in

"say that to your decaying organs" Jack said concerned.

Jack dragged in Mac and put him on the sofa next to the shelves filled with beakers and colourful liquids.

"quite the scientist, how'd you end working for a killer" Riley asked

"had to drop out of school to take care of Ruby after my mum died a couple months ago" Jake said preoccupied with the chemicals

"I'm sorry" Riley said "what about your dad" she asked

"he wasn't a good man" Jake said

"apple doesn't fall from the tree now does it" Jack scowled

"JACK" Riley said in an attempt to shut him up

"no its fine. its true i guess" Jake said smiling "my mum took me and Ruby away from him after his temper came out on me instead of her" Jake said disappointed.

Jack knew that when Jake said 'temper' he meant violent beatings, he looked over at Riley and they shared a look before Mac started coughing again.

Jack turned to him "can't... breathe" Mac said gasping his blue eyes wide open and his lungs struggling to grab some oxygen.

"just hang on bud, just breathe slowly, in and out" Jack said soothingly

"hurts" Mac rasped "I can't" he said before he let his eyes close and his head fall to the side

"no Mac. Mac don't do this" Jack shouted checking for a pulse. He found a light beat under the two fingers he had pressed on Mac's clammy skin

"Mac you hold on you hear me. You hold on" Jack said more terrified than angry.

"I'm nearly done" Jake said looking at Jack pleading with Mac to stay alive.

A shot rang through the loft


	3. Chapter 3

Jack turned to see Jake fall to the ground with a cry of agony and before he had time to pull out his gun he felt the cold metal against the back of his neck and heard the hammer of a gun being pulled

"Put down the gun and turn around" Miller said taking a step back to let Jack turn.

Jack pulled out his gun laid it on the ground put up his hands and turned around slowly.

Before he had the chance to do anything Riley came up behind Miller and hit him with a pole on the back of his head.

Miller fell to the ground with a thud "I had that you know" Jack said as he picked up his and Miller's guns of the floor.

Riley ran to help Jake up while Jack tied up Miller. "If i don't make it, I need you to make sure they find Ruby and don't tell her what I've done either, she doesn't need any more disappointment in her life" Jake said

"You can tell her yourself because you're not dying" Riley said helping Jake stand up.

In the time where Jake got shot and Miller got knocked out by Riley no one noticed the blood trickling out of Mac's mouth.

Suddenly Mac began seizing, he was thrashing on the sofa in agony, his hips moved higher in the air and his head moved backwards.

Jack ran up to him and turned him over on his side "Whatever you're gonna do, now would be the time" Jack shouted holding Mac down on his side.

Jake grabbed a large needle from the shelf, poked it in the vial and pulled the plunger "My hands not steady enough to do it" Jake said looking at the blood pouring out of his shoulder.

"I need you to do it" he said looking up at Riley

"What? Me?" Riley said looking at him in shock.

"You can do it. I know you can. You just need to inject right in the middle of his chest with as much pressure as you can, it's the fastest way to stop the poison" Jake said looking at Mac

"Why can't Jack do it" Riley protested

"Because Jack's gonna have to hold him down" Causing both Riley and Jack to look at him.

Riley walked over to the sofa and Jack started unbuttoning his shirt, Mac regained consciousness and looked at the faces above him confused "oh now you wake up" Riley said nervously "this is gonna be painful" Riley said looking at Mac.

Mac just nodded still not entirely sure what was going on. Jack stood up and held Mac's shoulders down causing Mac to look up at him confused

"I'm sorry" Riley said and without a second thought she jabbed the injection straight in Mac's chest. Mac's eyes opened wide and you could tell his struggle under Jack's hold as he gasped at the pain.

Riley pulled out the needle after a few seconds and Mac coughed and gasped a while before he passed out from the pain.

"Did you do it right!" Jack asked more accusingly to Riley than he meant it to sound

"How am i supposed to know" Riley said defensively.

They both turned to Jake "We just have to wait and see" he said.

Jack let go of Mac and went to attack Jake "What do you mean wait. You said it'd work" he shouted

Jake took a step back "If we gave it to him in time"

Just then the loft door swung open and Jack removed his gun and pointed it at the door to see the Phoenix foundation officers and the paramedics who rushed straight to Mac.

The last people to walk in were Thorton and holding her hand was a little blonde kid with a stuffed animal tightly wrapped in her right arm

"JAKE!" the little girl screams letting go of Thornton's and running towards her brother, Jake knelt down on one knee and embraced his sister sighing in relief.

Jack stood hovering over the paramedics as they checked over Mac and forced his way into the ambulance telling Riley to get Bozer and meet him at the hospital.

The ambulance ride was a blur, the paramedics were saying stuff he didn't understand, regardless Jack held onto Mac's hand and when he felt Mac squeeze his hand back he sighed in relief.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital Mac was rushed in for an MRI and CT scan to see the internal damage that the poison had done.

Jack was ushered to the waiting room and had to sit there for what felt like hours until Riley and Bozer showed up.

Bozer ran up to Jack "Is he okay? Have they told you anything?"

"Last they told me was he needed surgery and they'll keep me updated" Jack said disappointed.

He blamed himself he had one job and that was to be the muscle and protect Mac, he's stopped terrorists and bombs and psychos from ever coming close enough to cause Mac any serious pain and yet he couldn't tell Mac was hurting until it was too late

"Hey it's not your fault you know that right" Riley said as if he had just said his thoughts out loud. Jack just shrugged and before the conversation could get any further Thorton walked up behind them "well?" she asked

"Surgery" Bozer said without even looking at her

"I talked to Miller" she said taking a seat next to Jack "we had to reduce his sentence by a year to get him to speak but turns out Nikki sent the hit on Mac"

Jack looked straight into Thornton's eyes and Bozer and Riley looked at her in awe.

"i don't get it why? i mean why does she want him dead so badly" Riley asked. Thorton just shrugged in reply.

Just as more questions were erupting a doctor walked toward them "For MacGyver" he called Jack stood up instantly

"How is he?" he asked hoping his voice didn't sound to bad with the massive lump in his throat. He waited nervously as the doctor open up Mac's chart looking for the right information to tell us. If anything happened to him he'd never forgive himself

"well, the poison took quite a toll on his organs. His lungs were perforated and caused a large sum of internal bleeding as well as his kidney. we were able to repair both but he will need to stay on the ventilator until his lungs are healed and a pipe is connected to his kidney removing the excess blood." so far it sounded promising until

"but the seizure and fever that Mac endured could have caused some irreversible brain damage-"

"WHAT?!" Bozer said

"Now we won't know for sure until he wakes up-"

"Which will be when" Riley interrupted again

"Once the anesthetic wears off it's all up to Mac to wake up."

Jack remembered how Mac had reached such a point where he had given up and said he 'can't' what if Mac subconsciously stops trying and doesn't wake up. What if because Jack didn't stop him from giving up then he thinks he abandoned him like his father did. He knew jumping to conclusions wasn't the best thing to do at this point but it's all he do just assume the worst. Thoughts raced around his head to fast to catch the right ones.

"What kind of brain damage are we talking?" Thorton asked

"According to the MRI it could go from slight amnesia to speech impediments or worst, we'll no more as soon as he wakes up and we are able to finish our tests"

"Can we see him" Jack finally spoke up, catching the right thought in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. This is the last chapter and i'm so glad you guys liked it.**

* * *

Jack walked in through the door first and saw Mac lying on a bed with the blankets up to his neck and his right hand stabbed with an IV needle. There was a thick tube in his throat that kept his mouth parted like he was stuck in the middle of a yawn. His eyes were shut and his hair balancing on his forehead.

Jack walked in and grabbed a chair setting it next to Mac's bed and he quietly sat there not saying a word.

Behind him came Riley, Bozer and Thorton all noticing how much Mac's condition was affecting Jack, because Jack was never this quiet for this long. Riley stood at the end of the bed at Mac's feet and Bozer had set a chair on the other side of Mac's bed; opposite to Jack.

The room was completely silent other than the beeping of the machines the four stayed there not saying a word to one another. Thorton broke the silence when she got a call and had to leave, telling them to keep her updated as she walked out.

* * *

It had been more than three hours since they entered Mac's room and both Bozer and Riley had fallen asleep. "Come on Mac" Jack whispered "you can't do this to me" he pleaded grabbing onto Mac's hand and resting his head on the side of the bed.

Around midnight Mac was disturbed by a constant beeping sound. He thought back to what was happening and why although he could hear noises he couldn't feel anything or open his eyes.

He tried so hard to but his eyelids were just so heavy, then suddenly out of nowhere he had a flash back of Jack pulling him out of a van and then there was Riley above him with a needle - a really big one. He remembered Bozer telling him he was here to talk to him if he wanted and and a man; there was a man in an alley and an explosion.

What the hell was going on? All these thoughts had his head spinning and made that small headache into a migraine. Mac let out an involuntary groan.

Jack was re-living the last few days over and over again, seeing how he could have saved Mac from all this struggle. Mac had always had a hard life, right from the beginning and Jack was meant to one thing; protect him and now he might have brain damage.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan; he would have assumed it was Bozer or Riley until he felt a twitch in the arm he was lying over.

Jack sat up straight as he quickly as he could and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the still figure on the bed and moved closer "Mac? Mac you hear me?" Jack asked hopefully.

He saw Mac's eyes flicker once or twice and could tell he was struggling to wake up. But he had hope, he had to.

"MAC!" Jack said a little louder and shook Mac ever so slightly on his shoulder.

Mac was ready to go back to unconsciousness it was so much more peaceful without this stupid beeping in his ear.

He couldn't for the life of him put to together where he was, and as you would imagine he was really good at puzzles.

Suddenly he heard his name, it was like a whisper and sounded so far away, and however crazy this might sound but he could have sworn it sounded like Jack.

For Jack he would wake up. Jack would have the answers he'd have his back like he always did.

He tried to open his eyes again but couldn't open them for longer than a flicker; which enough energy out of him and he could feel himself getting closer to nothingness again. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was dead - and here comes that migraine again.

"MAC" the loud shout echoed and he knew for sure it was Jack. "JACK" he tried shouting back but he couldn't get his voice out.

Something was wrong he could he feel it, why was Jack shouting his name was he okay. What if Jack was hurt and he sat here thinking about going back, he couldnt leave Jack.

Riley and Bozer jumped out their seats after Jack shouted Mac's name and Mac groaned again.

"Boze why don't you get the nurse" Riley said moving towards Mac's side.

Mac was waking up now Jack could feel it and on cue Mac's blue eyes opened wide looking right at him. Jack laughed in excitement before he saw Mac realise there was a tube in his mouth and he panicked.

Mac gasped and brought his and up to the pipe trying to pull it out "whoa kid, calm down" Jack said grabbing his hand. Mac looked right at him before the doctor and nurse walked in ushering them out the room.

Ten minutes had passed when Riley, Bozer and Jack saw the doctor come out, he shut the door behind him and stared at the three "He's fine-" before he could finish he got sighs of relief and smile

"He got lucky his brain damage wasn't severe and he no longer needs the ventilator, but his throat will be dry it would probably hurt to talk. We are going to keep the pipe removing the excess blood attached to his stomach for a while and i'll remove it by tomorrow morning"

"What'd you mean wasn't severe" Jack said picking up on every word the doctor said

"He's got some amnesia, but that's to be expected, it will wear off. He still has a mild fever and so were going to keep him here a few days longer. If you need anything feel free to have a nurse page me" The doctor said before leaving

"wait doc" Riley said causing everyone to look at her "there was a kid who was brought in with him, his name was Jake"

"ahh Jake, yes fortunately the bullet didn't hit anything vital and you can find out his room at reception" the doc said walking away.

"Isn't Jake the guy that poisoned Mac?" Bozer asked more accusingly than he meant.

"He had no choice Bozer" Riley said walking into the room without another word Jack looked at Bozer "bet you lost a digit" "awh shut up man" Bozer replied with a smile and followed Riley.

"MAC!" Riley shouted running towards him with her arms open. She suddenly stopped halfway there "I won't break you will I?" she asked concerned.

Mac just looked at them all confused "who are you?"

"Mac that's not funny" Jack said with a smile sitting down on his side of Mac

"I was told my name was Angus; not that I like it, but maybe you're in the wrong room" Mac said

"Come on Mac. Phoenix, the paperclips, I'm the hacker and Jack's your muscle" Riley said without a breath

"I'm sorry I think you should leave" Mac replied.

Jack grew worried as well and he stood up "Bozer get the nurse" he said turning around to see Bozer sitting in a chair with a massive smile on his face.

"Why you smiling" Riley said.

Then Mac started laughing "MAC!" Riley shouted "Mac you son of a bitch" Jack said laughing and sitting down.

"Riley you won't break me" Mac said putting his hand out for a hug he ignored before. After she hugged him she sat down and turned to Bozer "How'd you know?"

"When we was in school Mac had broke his arm building some kind of rocket thing-"

"It wasn't a rocket it was a-"

"shhh Mac" Jack said stopping Mac's science lecture and letting Bozer carry on

"I went to the hospital after school and he pulled the same thing on me. I ran out crying and he had to call my house to tell my mum the truth."

Bozer finished shaking his head. Riley and Jack burst out laughing and so did Mac until his insides began hurting again and the headache still hadn't gone "you okay?" Jack asked "just sore" Mac replied.

"So what's the last thing you remember" Riley asked

"Well I've only got bits and pieces. I remember an explosion, and a man in an alley and you Riles with a massive needle" he said looking at her and Jack began the story on everything...

"...and she saved you man" he finished Mac looked over at Riley "thanks" He said genuinely.

He turned back to Jack "what happened to Jake and the kid"

"who cares" Bozer said

"he didn't have a choice Boze" Mac argued getting a massive grin from Riley.

"well we found his sister Rachel and he's still in the hospital" Jack replied "Ruby" Mac and Riley said together.

"So do we know who called Miller?" Mac said and everyone put their heads down

"Mac I think you should rest tonight we can catch you up on it tomorrow" Riley said avoiding the question

"Jack?" Mac said looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked at Riley and Bozer and they got the hint "Alright were gonna call it a night. Im glad you're oay Mac" Riley said hugging him once more before leaving

"Bro don't ever scare me like that again you hear me" Bozer said hugging Mac and leaving behind Riley.

They sat there in silence for about two minutes before Mac said "it was Nikki wasn't it" Mac said fidgeting with his fingers.

Jack looked up and nodded "How'd you know" Jack realised that was a stupid question because Mac practically knew everything

"well i figure you wouldn't want me to know cause it would hurt me and the one person who just keeps hurting me is Nikki" Mac said silently "and well..."

Mac stopped looking back down and fidgeting with the tape round his IV. "Well?" Jack asked staring at Mac "I may have been looking into her again and i think i found something important and that's why she sent a hit on me" Mac mumbled but loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack stood up anger taking over him. He turned around and kicked his chair making it fly across the room. Mac flinched looking up from his hand and stared at Jack, a nurse walked in and saw the chair and looked at Jack "everything okay here?"

"We're fine thanks" Jack answered and the nurse looked at them for a second longer before closing the door as she left.

"I'm sorry" Mac said after the nurse left and Jack turned around and looked at him

"You're sorry? Is that it Mac? I thought i lost you!" Jack shouted

"Yeah well you didn't" Mac answered as if talking back to his parents when he's in trouble.

"That's not the point Mac and you know it" Jack said in a more calming tone

"Why does it matter now anyways, I'm fine" Mac countered

"It matters to me" Mac saw the look Jack was giving and he sat up more and looked at him "Jack what's wrong"

Jack just started laughing "you're the one in the hospital, I'm fine. You make it so hard to be mad at you with that ginormous heart of yours"

Mac just looked at him "don't try that Jack, I can tell when somethings off about you"

Jack grabbed Bozer's chair and sat down "I just I feel guilty. I know you think this is none of my fault but I mean i didn't even know you were poisoned until it was too late!" Jack sighed, it was his turn to look down now

"I don't think it, I know it. I know that it's not your fault Jack. There was no way in hell you would have been able to do anything about this. I didn't even know i was poisoned" Mac replied

"I'm meant to protect you brother. And I'm failing" Jack said looking up into Mac's eyes.

"Look, Jack, you've had my back for longer than I can remember. This, this is not your fault okay." Mac said putting his hand on Jack's hand.

"Well I'm not gonna say I love you" Jack said with a grin "I know you won't Jack" Mac smiled back.

"So how much was she paying for me?" the question took Jack off guard and he looked at Mac surprised "Million bucks" he replied after a second "Bit overpriced if you ask me" Jack said trying to lighten up the mood as best he could.

Mac just grinned "We'll get her Mac, don't worry" Jack said putting a hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac shrugged and Jack carried on changing the topic "So you hungry, I can have take out broughtit to the hospital" Jack offered

"I wouldn't mind Chinese" Mac answered with a smile

"Never again Mac, never again" Jack laughed.


End file.
